cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
"Baby Don't Hurt Me" Agreement
|date = February 27, 2008 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=15623 |termin = May 27, 2009 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=58886 |status = Cancelled |color = darkred }} The "Baby Don't Hurt Me" Agreement was an between the MCXA and the GGA. It was announced on February 27, 2008 and cancelled on May 27, 2009. Text of the Treaty A Mutual Assistance and Defense Pact between the Multi-Color Cross-X Alliance and the Grand Global Alliance The Multi-Colored Cross-X Alliance and the Grand Global Alliance, *Reaffirming their desire to live in peace with all peoples and an governments, and desiring to strengthen the fabric of peace between their respective alliances, *Desiring to declare publicly and formally their common determination to defend themselves against external armed attack so that no potential aggressor could be under the illusion that either of them stands alone, *Desiring further to strengthen their efforts for collective defense for the preservation of peace and security throughout the world, Have agreed as follows: Article I The signatories obligate themselves to desist from any act of violence, any aggressive action, and any attack on each other either individually or jointly with other powers. Article II The signatories will consult together whenever, in the opinion of either of them, the security of either of the Parties is threatened by external armed attack. Separately and jointly, by self-help and mutual aid, the Parties will maintain and develop appropriate means to deter armed attack and will take suitable measures in consultation and agreement to implement this Treaty and to further its purposes. Article III Each signatories recognizes that an armed attack on either of the Parties in territories now under their respective administrative control, or hereafter recognized by one of the Parties as lawfully brought under the administrative control of the other, would be dangerous to its own peace and safety and declares that it would act to meet the common danger in accordance with its constitutional processes. Article IV It is the understanding of the signatories that neither party is obligated, under Article III of the above Treaty, to come to the aid of the other except in case of an external armed attack against such party; nor shall anything in the present Treaty be construed as requiring one of the signatories to give assistance to the other except in the event of an armed attack against territory which has been recognized by the both Parties as lawfully brought under the administrative control of said Party. Article V It is the understanding of the signatories that both parties are obligated to come to the aid of the other in case of an external armed attack against such party. In addition to this, both signatories pledge support in the event that aggressive military actions are conducted by either signatory. The manner of said support shall be dependent upon the responding parties abilities. Additionally the aggressive party may request that the other party remain out of any conflict as they see fit. Article VI The present treaty is concluded in perpituity, with the proviso that both signatories will become unbound from the terms of this treaty 48 hours after notice of its termination for cause is given in the form of a public pronouncement from a duly elected or appointed leader of the withdrawing signatory, to be posted on the main RP board of the Cybernations Forums and the respective forums of the signatories. Article VII This Treaty shall be ratified by the Multi-Color Cross-X Alliance and the Grand Global Alliance in accordance with their respective constitutional processes and will come into force when announcements of ratification have been made via public announcement on their respective forums and the Cybernations Forums. Signatures IN WITNESS WHEREOF the undersigned have signed this Treaty. Signed for the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance *Sam, Chancellor *Ololiqui, Chancellor *Wain, High Council *Krim, High Council *Dr. Fresh, High Council *CWC, High Council *Enimecnegnev, High Council *Valashu, High Council *Blackeagle, High Council *TFS, High Council *Lord Nettles, High Council *Link229, High Council *Gonefishin, High Council Signed on behalf of the Grand Global Alliance *DerekJones, ''Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm *Ironchef, ''Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm *Sognatore, ''Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm *ALdbeign, ''Elder Statesman *Kevin the Great, ''Elder Statesman *Emperor Lester II, ''Elder Statesman *BearerofTruth, ''Elder Statesman *Bilrow, ''Elder Statesman *Mydogti, ''Regent *Zebulon, ''Chancellor *Emperor Noodla, ''Vice-Chancellor of the Exterior *Desius, ''Minister of Foreign Affairs Category:Treaties of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Category:Grand Global Alliance